


You Make Me Feel Good

by gegg_m



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegg_m/pseuds/gegg_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth have always been there for each other and are always tell each other everything. They make each other feel whole, they make each other feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> AU One-shot. 
> 
> I do not own the Percy Jackson series. All credits go to Rick Riordan.

The first thing that tipped me off that something was wrong this morning was the fact that I woke up on my own. The morning sun slipped between the curtains, allowing a golden light to sneak into my cabin, which in turn wakes me up. I sit up in bed, slowly, grasping the fact that I have woken up alone. I look around the room, puzzled in my groggy state of consciousness. 

Usually Annabeth is the one who wakes me up in the mornings so I don't oversleep and miss breakfast. It's become a routine of ours, she wakes me up,then waits in my room for me while I shower and change into my camp clothes for the day, and then we get to walk to the dining pavilion together before splitting up for the rest of the day. It gives us at least a little time together before we both spend the rest of the day doing our jobs as counselors and teachers. But this time she isn't here, which is strange. I run yesterday through my head, but I don't remember giving her a reason to be mad and ignore me which is usually the reason why she doesn't wake me up. 

I shrug it off for now and go through my morning routine of getting ready. I shower and brush my teeth, and then change into my shorts and a worn Camp Half Blood shirt. I make my way up to the dining pavilion, noticing in the back of my mind that I didn't oversleep and am going to be aloud to eat breakfast. I grab my plate and scrape off a small portion of my food and sacrifice it to Dad before heading over to the Poseidon table to eat alone. 

As I'm eating my bacon I glance over at the Athena table and count up all the Athena kids besides Annabeth. She never misses breakfast, which is my second hint for the day that something is wrong. I continue eating my breakfast, even more suspicious about my girlfriend's absence. 

Once I've finished breakfast I make my way down to the sword fighting arena where I teach the sword fighting class. After the war with the giants Chiron had asked Annabeth and I about teaching the younger campers. He said that saving the world twice was more then enough that we needed to do and that we could stop going on quests but that he wanted us to teach the campers what we knew from our experience. So, he gave me a sword fighting class and Annabeth a class on the different types of monsters and how to kill them. 

I teach my first and second classes like I do everyday, partnering the kids up based on skill and then observing their moves and giving them pointers on how to fix their techniques. When there is a break between classes I make my way over to the building where Annabeth teaches her class. I go inside and instead of Annabeth sitting at the front of the classroom waiting for her next group of kids it's Malcolm. 

"Malcolm?" I ask, confused at his presence in Annabeth's room. 

"Percy, what are you doing here," he asks, surprise written across his face. He stands up from his seat and walks over to me. 

"It's break time so I came to see Annabeth. She wasn't at breakfast this morning so I was going to talk to her now. Where is she by the way?" 

"How should I know?" He avoids eye contact when he says this, looking anywhere but at me, signaling that he does know and isn't telling me. 

I take a step closer to him and cross my arms over my chest, giving him a hard look. "I know your lying, Malcolm. Now I'm going to ask you again and you are going to tell me the truth. Where. Is. Annabeth?" I power behind each word, showing him that I'm not messing around this time. 

"Oh. She um, she uh told me not to tell you," he says awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and avoiding looking at me again. 

Im almost positive my heart stops beating when I hear his words. She told Malcolm not to tell me where she was? It doesn't make any sense. We don't keep secrets from each other, we never have. So why would she start now? "She told you not to tell me where she was? Why is something wrong?" 

"No, well not really, anyways." 

"Not really? What's that supposed to mean?" I stare at him confused. 

"She told me to tell you not to worry about her and that she would see you tomorrow." 

"Malcolm, tell me where Annabeth is now." 

"She's,um, in her cabin." 

"Why is she in her cabin," I ask taking a step closer to him. 

He doesn't answer for a minute, debating on whether or not tell me. He finally sighs and says, "She's sick. She's got the flu or a cold or something and didn't want you to know because you would get all worried, so she decided not to tell you in general." He says the words quickly, like he's nervous and then takes a step back from me.

"So, because I was going to be worried about her she didn't want me to know about her being sick," I question. 

He shrugs, "Yeah, pretty much. Look dude, I had nothing to do with this, it was all her." 

"Alright, thanks Malcolm." I turn and leave the building and make my way toward the Apollo cabin. On my way there I see Jason heading down to the archery field. 

"Hey Jason!" I call, jogging down the hill to catch up to him. 

"What's up, Percy?" 

"Nothing really, I was just wandering if you could do me a huge favor," I plead. 

"What's the favor," he asks hesitantly. 

"Can you take over my sword fighting classes for the rest of the day? If you do this for me I swear I'll do anything for-" 

"Calm down dude, I'll take care of it," he says lifting his hands up to calm me down. 

"Thanks, I owe you one." I say in relief. 

I turn to leave but his voice cuts me off. "Just one question though, why am I doing this?" 

"Oh, Annabeth is sick." I say casually. 

"Mhmm sure she is." He says, a small teasing smirk coming across his face. He folds his arms over his chest and stares at me with that stupid smirk on his face. 

"No, it's not like that, I swear." I say, my face burning up at his words. 

"Sure it's not. It wouldn't be the first time you guys snuck away to be with each other. I mean there was that one time at capture the flag where we all busted you guys making out behind a tree. And then there was that one time Clarrise caught you guys sneaking away from the bonfire. Oh and how many times has Chiron caught you both in your cabin, alone." 

"Alright I get your point! We sneak away a lot but that's not the case here!" My face is really burning now. 

"I know it's not, I just wanted to see you get all red and flustered and embarrassed." He starts laughing as he turns around and starts walking towards the arena to teach my classes. 

"Jackass." I mumble under my breath. 

Once he has walked away I jog up to the Apollo cabin to find Will exactly where I expected him to be, sitting on the steps and playing some kind if instrument. "Will, I have a question for you," I say in between breathes. 

"Hello to you to, Percy. What's your question?" He asks playing some sort of little tune. 

"Annabeth is sick and I was wandering what I need to do to like help her get better? I don't know, I've never had to take care of someone who was sick, so I figured you could help me." I helplessly stand there, not a clue on how to help Annabeth. 

"What's in it for me?" 

"I don't know? You can ask me for a favor one day if you need it. Now can you please help me out?" 

"Give me a minute," he says rolling his eyes before he goes inside the cabin. I stand there waiting until he finally comes out holding a little glass bottle full of a brownish liquid. "Just give her a capful of this stuff and set a cold rag on her head if she has a fever. The medicine will wipe her out, but she should be feeling a lot better by tomorrow." He hands the bottle over to me. 

"Thank you so much, Will, I owe you one." I turn around and run to the Athena Cabin before i can hear his response. 

I knock on the door quietly before sticking my head in and peeking into the cabin. Books and papers are all over the bunks but that's not anything new. The surprising thing is Annabeth laying in her bed, fast asleep. I slowly creep into the room and over to her bed. Her face is pale and doesn't have hardly any color that it usually does and her hair is in a messy pony on her head. I gently press the palm of my hand to her forehead and feel it burning up. She stirs a little at my touch and her eyes slowly open up and focus on my face. 

"Percy? What? What are you doing here?" Her voice is scratchy, but I can't tell if it's from the sleep or her being sick or both. 

"I didn't see you all day and I was worried about you. You're always at my cabin in the morning to wake me up and this morning you weren't there or at breakfast so during break I went to come talk to you but Malcolm was there instead of you. He said you were sick so I came to take care of you." I slowly sit down on the edge of the bed and grab her pale little hand. 

She starts to sit up in her bed but I push her back down. "You weren't supposed to know I was sick. I told Malcolm not to tell you, but obviously that didn't work. He's so useless sometimes. Thank you for coming to check on me, Percy, but I'll be fine tomorrow. You need to go back and teach your class." 

"I already got Jason to fill in for me for the rest of the day so I could be here with you. And I went and talked to Will and he gave me this." I hold up the little bottle for her to see. "He said I should give you a cap full and it would make you feel totally better by tomorrow. Let me go get you a glass of water and then I'll give you some of the medicine." I turn and walk into their cabin bathroom and fill a cup up with water. On my way out of the bathroom I trip over a stray book laying in the middle of the floor and fall on my face. The cup falls out of my hand and spills the water everywhere and the glass bottle bursts when it makes contact with the ground, all the medicine spilling everywhere. 

"Shit! You've got to be fucking kidding me! Shit, shit shit!" I yell at myself. I quickly stand back up and run a hand through my hair forcefully looking at the mess of medicine and glass on the floor. I hear a snort behind me and I turn around to see Annabeth sitting up in bed with her hand over her mouth trying to hold in a laugh. Her face is red and she has tears coming out of the corner if here eyes because she's laughing so hard. "It's not funny! That was supposed to help you get better faster! Now I've spilt it all." 

She slowly takes her hand off of her mouth but there is still a smile on her face. "I'm sorry Percy, it's just so you to do something like that." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means you're the hero of Olympus but you can't even give your girlfriend medicine without spilling it everywhere." 

I sigh and start cleaning up the mess. I use my powers to lift up the water from the cup and the medicine and make it all go into the sink and then sweep up all the glass and throw it away. I wet a wash cloth for Annabeth's head and walk over to her bed and place it on there. "That's about all i can do because I you know spilt the medicine. And I don't think Will would give me more if I asked for it. And if I'm going to be honest I have no idea how to take care of someone who is sick." 

She smiles and scoots over more in the bed. She pats the spot next to her, signaling that I need to sit by her. I comply and scoot up next to her in the bed. I lean against the headboard and open my arms to her and she scoots over to me and rests her head on my chest as I wrap my arms around her. Our legs tangle together and rests my head on top of her blonde curls. 

We sit there like that for awhile in silence until Annabeth launches into a fit of coughs heaving her body out of my arms. I sit there helplessly until shes done and leans back into my arms. It's quite for a moment until the questions racking my brain finally become words. "Hey Annabeth?" 

"Hmm?" Is her response as she cuddles into me more and closes her eyes. 

"Why didn't you want me to know about you being sick? I mean I know you're my first girlfriend and all but I'm pretty sure that you're supposed to tell your boyfriend about stuff like that. And you tried freaky hard to make sure I didn't know about you being sick." I look down at her, waiting for her answer but she stays quiet for awhile, almost to the point that I think she has fallen asleep. 

"I didn't want you to know because I didn't want to hold you back, even if it was just for today. I knew that you would drop everything and come to help me if you found out and I didn't want that happening." 

"What are you talking about 'holding me back' Annabeth? Where did that come from? You have never held me back, ever." 

"But yes I have, Percy! Don't you see? You turned down becoming a God for me! You fell into Tartarus for me! You could have been one of the greatest Gods of all time! You could have had people worship you, but instead you chose to stay a demigod and be here with me." 

"Annabeth, I chose to do that stuff. I chose not to become a God so I could be with you. I chose to fall into Tartarus because I couldn't imagine living with myself knowing that I didn't jump in to save you. I don't want to be the greatest God of all time, I want to be Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend. That's all I've ever wanted to be. I did that stuff because I love you, and I want to take care of you. I want to save you in a battle and I want to, um attempt to make you feel better when your sick. I chose all of that, you didn't make me. And I would do it all again in a heartbeat. I'm going to kiss you now, but only because I am choosing to." 

I bend down to kiss her but her hand covers my mouth. "Percy don't, you'll get sick if you do." 

"Well I guess that's my choice whether or not I want to get sick or not." I take her hand away from my mouth and press my lips to hers I a soft, gentle kiss. I slowly pull away and press my forehead against hers, my hand cupping her cheek. "You could never ever hold me back Annabeth because all I want to do is be with you." 

"I love you, Percy." 

"I love you to, Annabeth." She lays her head back on my chest and closes her eyes again. 

"Hey Percy?" 

"Yes?" 

"I feel better." I look down to see her starring up at me, a sparkle I her eyes. I scrunch my face up and stare at her. 

"How? All I did was put a wet rag on your head? That made you feel better?" 

"No Seaweed Brain," a small smile comes across her face, "you make me feel better. You've always made me feel better, Percy." 

I smile and hug her again. "You make me feel better to."


End file.
